dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Argosy Media
years ago|owner = Nippol Holdings Group (50%) Approach Software (25%) GeneBox Animation (20%) Scopescreen Media (5%)}} This company was originally created on CLG Wiki by the user seconteen. Credit to him for the idea. Argosy Media is a Jetanie company that distributes prints of TV shows from the now-defunct Grandma Studios and also distributes prints from various movie companies throughout the country. As early as 1978, it started making its own TV movies and television shows. During the 1980s, a limited number of Orion movies listed Argosy Media Home Video as their distributor. Argosy Media also distributed ITC shows and some shows produced by BBC, Oval Productions, and Sony as well. From 2009 through April 21, 2010, and from early 2012 to the present, most releases from Argosy Media were distributed by Blake Television. In 1982, cartoonist Ellen Peck created the famous cat that Argosy used throughout the '80s, the '90s, half of the 2000s and late 2007 to the present day, and served as a mascot officially in 1989. Ellen Peck named the cat Aaron by the time the cat was created. Aaron was voiced by Ellen Peck in pre-2000, then Lewis Jones in 2000-2007, and from late 2007 to the present, he is voiced by Rick Buckley. Anyway, on August 30, 2009, Blake Media bought The Argosy Entertainment Company and its subsidiaries from Corus Entertainment for $75,000,000. Blake Media has a joint venture with Viacom, that produces all Nickelodeon shows. Viacom also allows Blake Media to show Nickelodeon shows on the Blake Channel, Argosy, and all channels that Blake Media owns. But, as of April 21, 2010, Creativity Media bought Argosy after Blake Media agreed to sell AEC for US$10,000,000 after Blake Media was being threatened to be bought-out by NBCUniversal. However, In 2011, Blake Media was bought and folded into the James Michael-Elaine Cherry Corporation, however, The Blake Channel still exists as a major television network. But in 2012, Blake Media repurchased itself, eventually bringing back Blake Media to when it was in 2009 by making an agreement with Creativity Media that AEC would be a joint venture between the two large companies. Aaron even has his own TV show called The Aaron Show on The Blake Channel. The cute little ditty from the 4th logo is very popular that it's used logos with Aaron in it. It is known as "Aaron's Ditty". The company was founded on March 26, 1973, and the stylized "A" had been Argosy Media's official off-screen logo since 1975, though seen on-screen in logos 1, 10, 11, 12, and 14. On March 26, 2013, Argosy Media celebrated a special 40th anniversary with new logo. Currently, Argosy Media purchased the Post-1983 Videomagic library. Argosy Media owns the rights to distribute Nintendo consoles in the Jetanie Archipelago, and is also a second-party developer for Nintendo. History In 1986, Argosy got the rights to sell the Nintendo Entertainment System in the Jetanie Archipelago after they noticed that Nintendo didn't have a local distributor for the NES in the Archipelago. In 1987, Argosy began labeling their NES units as the "Jetanie Version" as Mattel and Nintendo themselves were selling their "Mattel Version" and "European Version" units respectively as well in the Archipelago. Category:1973 Category:1970s Category:1973 establishments Category:1970s establishments Category:Companies established in 1973 Category:Companies founded in 1973